


Three First Kisses

by Aquatics



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics





	Three First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



“Stand still. Like that.”  
  
Anno’s hands are cold against his chin. His thumb ghosts over Gereon’s lips, coaxing forth a torrent of confused heat. It runs over his cheeks and neck, spilling over into his collarbone, making his shoulders limp and his breath heavy.  
  
“Purse your lips. Like this, look at me. Don’t close your eyes.”  
  
Anno smiles at him, the years having formed his face into something more handsome than any movie star. He closes his eyes, leans in, and kisses Gereon roughly, causing his knees to grow tender and threaten to collapse under the weight of shaking legs.

* * *

“Please stay.” Helga mumbles, casting her eyes down. Her lips are full and red and shine in the evening light, swimming through his head like the traffic lights above. He slides his jacket over her shoulders, pressing his fingers down for one brief moment. She sighs softly, making his heart tick like a detonator, counting down the moments before he closes the distance, seeking out her lips with a fervour born from alcohol and despair.  
  
She tastes of absinthe, cigarettes, and expensive wine, trembling as he traces her mouth. Finally, she grasps his shirt, leaning closer than the law permits.

* * *

Charlotte giggles once, raising her eyebrow to challenge him. He takes one step forward, two steps, before bending down, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.  
  
A soft, condescending sigh - “That’s not how you’re supposed to do it.”  
  
“Well, show me? You’re the expert.”  
  
Two hands on his lapels, her soft form pressing against his coat. Her mouth is warm and sweet, tasting like lipstick and someone else’s cologne. He slides his arms around her waist, holding her firmly in place. She’s warm and pliant, following his every move, and god, he needs this more than any hit.


End file.
